


Bottled Up

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Songs Stuck In Her Head [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Lessons, Mind Games, Mostly Smut, Music Prompted, Smut, Torture Via Teasing, Two Darcys One Loki, genie in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont'd from "I Know You From My Last Dream."</p><p>Darcy gets taught a couple tricks thanks to Natasha and Bruce. Natasha finds this whole thing hilarious. Bruce makes no comment.</p><p>Loki goes back for round three thinking he still has the upper hand in this level of play. He wasn't expecting one of his own tricks to be used against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's freaking 12:30 AM right now.  
> I've been cleaning all day in prep for my landlord to show off the apartment since I'm moving, and at some point I took a break from cleaning to start working on this. Then I finished cleaning and then this super super SUPER long thing happened.
> 
> I love my writer's brain, its so nice to have it back. But ugh. WORK IN THE MORNING. SLEEP. WHHHY?!
> 
> NO BETA. EXPECT TYPOS AND TERRIBLE GRAMMAR.  
> ALSO EXPECT LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUTTY TEASING HUZZAH!
> 
> Also, I can't say for sure whether this is bordering on crack fanfic or not. Let me know in comments. I'm going to bed to wake up stupidly early in less than 6 hours.

Bottled Up - Inspired by _Genie In A Bottle_ By Christina Aguilera

The talk Darcy had with Natasha and Bruce wasn't nearly as terrifying as she had expected it to be.

Darcy, “Loki has the ability to break into my daydreams and I want to keep him out.”

Natasha, “Loki is breaking and entering into your head?”

Bruce, “That...sounds like a much less threatening version of what he did with the scepter.”

Both women raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce, “I'm not saying it's a good thing. Just tamer. In comparison.”

Darcy, “Okay but that's still not helping me. What do I do to keep him out? Or at least kick him out when he does break in?”

Bruce sat down on a deck chair to consider the options. Natasha pondered a different approach, “What does he do in your daydreams? Is he trying to manipulate you into doing anything you don't want to?”

“You mean is he subliminal messaging me into breaking him lose? No. He's just kinda, sorta.....” Darcy flapped her hands around awkwardly giving a pointed look to Bruce who was thankfully not paying attention.

Natasha's mouth slipped at the corner into a micro smirk. Stepping a bit closer and turning in a way that Bruce couldn't see her face as she spoke Natasha asked in a hushed tone, “Loki is sexually harassing you?”

“Well....More the other way around considering what happened the first time. Second time we just waltzed. Literally. Not horizontal dancing, stay out of the gutter 'Tasha, that's my territory, and currently my problem.” Darcy crossed her fingers that Natasha the super spy wouldn't dig for details about what happened the first time. Darcy hadn't kept her voice low when answering so Bruce had caught the tail end of it and was currently looking anywhere but at the two women. 

Letting herself smile enough to show open amusement Natasha tapped her nose, “I have an idea. It'll require some practice on your part, but it should give you the upper hand next time he decides to pay a visit. Once you get the hang of it you should be able to keep him out of where you don't want him to be. Possibly evicting him even when you've figured out all the nooks and crannies to the trick.”

“I'm all ears, lay it on me.” Darcy was more than eager and willing to try this mystery trick.

So Natasha explained the concept of Mind Palaces**. Bruce had studied some psychology to try and understand what happened to his own psyche during his transformation into the Hulk, and was able to provide some tips on starting in on the technique.

By the time they were done explaining Darcy had a rough understanding of it and had an even better idea of how to begin trying it.

For the next week and a half Darcy dedicated a couple hours every day to developing her Mind Palace (Cranium Mansion is what she preferred to call it. Palaces were old school and cranium made her sound more articulate. Which she totally was and just didn't bother to prove it on a regular basis.)

During that week Darcy kept her peripheral vision on Loki anytime he emerged from his little den of protection. The other inhabitants of Stark Tower were getting used to his unspoken presence. It was getting to the point where their usual heated glares changed over to complete ignorance. This seemed to suit Loki just fine as he preferred to just grab whatever food or beverage he wanted, sometimes a book, and then go slinking back to the den. More than once she'd caught him glancing her way, and each time they'd made eye contact she made sure to let him know she wasn't backing down from his mind games. Which was basically just her pointing to her eyes with two fingers, then pointing a single finger at Loki. He just ignored the motion and went on his merry little evil way.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

After that brief dance with Darcy; Loki found himself constantly straining his senses to catch her falling back into trances. Despite her meager attempt at a threat he knew she was just bluffing. From his two experiences he could tell that Darcy wasn't entirely in control of her own inner workings. Likely those two fantasies she'd created were ones that she had had multiple times, and had managed to envision them in altered states each time until they created exactly what she wanted. The one thing she seemed to have the most control over was the soundtrack to the fantasy.

It was that singular fact that he wanted to exploit. Especially now that she was aware of his intrusions. For all he knew a song could create the setting of something he would actually prefer to stay away from. If he could pin down some choice Midgardian songs that were to his preferences, he could manipulate future encounters in her mind.

The first challenge came in the form of acquiring Midgard music. Well, it wasn't a challenge at all. As a preemptive measure against what Stark called his 'Super Temper Tantrums' they had sound proofed his room. He was also given some minor access to the world wide web of information through the scientifically made intelligence called JARVIS. Loki had accepted the AI's existence not long after his arrival, as he was more agreeable to an all-seeing disembodied voice that spoke fluently and intelligibly in comparison to the modern gabble that most of the other residents spoke. 

The morning after his waltz with Darcy; Loki decided to try requesting the music, “House Servant?”

“Are you addressing me Mr. Loki?”

“Yes I am. Tell me, do I have access to music as well as this 'Internet?'”

“You have not been denied that privilege. Would you like a portable form or through your room speakers? I have a couple recommendations that might be to your liking based off the personality profile I have compiled.”

“Do you have access to Ms. Lewis' own music collection?”

There was a brief pause, either JARVIS hadn't anticipated the request or he was checking the security parameters on whether Loki was allowed to know what he did and didn't have access to. After compiling the necessary information there seemed to be a reluctance to his answer, “I do Mr. Loki. Ms. Lewis has made her music collection public through her Spotify app on the StarkPod. Shall I stream from there?”

“Yes. Is there a means in which I can view and physically choose a song for myself without addressing you?” The last thing Loki wanted was for the house intelligence to go tattling to Stark about all the demands he was making lately. Hopefully the need for music wouldn't stand out to the bothersome man.

“The remote that you've been using for light controls will also allow you to change songs and alter the volume level. The television screen built into your wall will allow you to view the song titles, artists, performers, and albums they belong to. The screen is also touch enabled should you wish to create a list of songs to save separately.”

“That is all.”

The screen mentioned to him lit up with an expansive list of choices. Darcy's username on this Spotify was 'TaserTricks4DaWin.' Her picture showed her dramatically blowing on her taser as if it were a smoking gun from the old west. He had to roll his eyes at this, her one moment of shining, bragging glory of tazing Thor while in his mortal form was something he'd heard of far too often.

Having experienced too much vile Midgardian music Loki ensured that the volume was kept low as he browsed through the selections. When a song didn't make him think of something creative that Darcy might do he skipped onto the next. 

And so the days passed with him going through her entire music collection, disregarding most and putting aside others for later contemplation.

When the end of the week came and the entire collection had been sampled he felt he was ready for all and anything Darcy's...tempting; imagination could throw at him.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“I've got this, I totally got this. I do have this right?” Darcy was on the roof (super ridiculously, not healthy, early) with Bruce practicing meditation with him. He had actually been the one to teach her the breathing, counting to seven, thing in the first place. (He'd found her on the roof having a slight panic attack after her relocation to Stark Tower and had stepped out of his safety, personal bubble to help. Friendship of an interesting nature had blossomed from there.) 

His eyes closed with his glasses off Bruce didn't even budge at the sudden question. They'd been practicing mediation together on and off through the week so he'd gotten pretty used to her blurb outs. Exhaling he answered, “Even if you don't it won't hurt to try. You said yourself that he's not doing anything to harm you. He's likely just looking for entertainment and a good means of keeping his magic in practice.”

“Gee Doc, sounds like you were trying to defend him a little there. Valid points though. No harm, no foul. I'll just go and taser him in person if he's too much of a smart-ass though.” She slowly got to her feet. After her first loooooong session with Bruce she learned that standing up too quickly lead to her doing a face plant from leg cramps.

“Darcy.” There was a note of warning in his voice. Just as everyone that was allowed into the tower was warned about Bruce's need to be kept calm in case of Hulking out; everyone was also warned not to jump up on Darcy unless she was clearly unarmed. She currently had a count of 4 tasered S.H.I.E.L.D agents, 7 disgusting lecherous assholes in various clubs, and 1 Asgardian. She'd not only memorized this tally of people, she had a white board in her part of the lab reminding everyone else about it as well.

“Kidding Doc, I'm kidding. Yeesh.” Smiling all the same, cause Bruce kind of acted like a suedo big brother or Uncle or something from time to time (which gave her the warm and fuzzies.)

Going downstairs and to her bedroom Darcy made herself comfy on her bed. She wouldn't need her StarkPod for this since she wasn't exactly going to daydream. Just lure Loki in and see how much she can mess around with him. “What could possibly go wrong? Said no one securely ever.” She muttered this before closing her eyes and starting her breathing count.

The box closed in on her mind and the lid flipped up with a procession of horns announcing her arrival. A little self love never hurt anyone.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

He was just finishing a chapter of his latest book choice when he finally felt it. She wasn't out in the common area this time, but in her room. The energy displacement was still the same, but there was a slight twist to it. Before when she would enter her trance her energy would expel from her mind in a series of waves radiating up and outwards; much as the heat from the concrete and metal surfaces created a shimmer that distorted a person's vision. Now however it seemed to be more contained into a singular spiral around herself. 'Someone has been practicing and refining since our last encounter.'

Even more eager to see where this would lead to Loki marked his place in the novel and allowed his mind to fall after her.

Opening his ethereal eyes he found himself sitting in a recliner facing Darcy in what had to be a never ending library. A fireplace burned to their left, the table between them was spread out with two cups of green tea and a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Much to his amusement Darcy was sitting back in her own recliner wearing a plaid house coat, her glasses, her hair was braided down and over her shoulder and she was blowing into a pipe that was producing bubbles. Seeing his restrained expression of confusion (you can't be buds with Natasha and not learn to read micro expressions pretty damn quick) she smiled quite smugly around the pipe.

Taking it out she spread her arms out and asked, “What do you think?”

Making himself more comfortable in his chair he asked simply, “Mind Palace?”

Darcy seemed to deflate at not getting to rub something in his face that he might not know about. “How do you know about it?”

“Where do you think Midgardian's learned it from?”

“Fine. Shut up Smarty Pants. That's beside the point. I can totally control my own brain now. So THIS, is me being nice and giving a final warning. No more frolicking in Darcy Land without a ticket first.” Feeling confident that would settle it Darcy made a dismissive hand gesture. Loki of course didn't budge.

Smiling at her in what could only be called pure patronizing/ Aren't-You-Adorable kind of way he pointed out, “You say I need an invitation to enter your mind first, and yet you've practiced to the point where you believe you've mastered control. If that is indeed the case then your open consciousness leading to this discussion is an invitation in and of itself. Therefore you've already given me permission to be here for however long you intend to be here. And judging by your increasing look of agitation, you're still not in complete control yet to break out of these trances. Not without a sense of completion or a shock from outside your mind to bolster you back to your body.”

Chewing on the mouth piece of her pipe Darcy ground out, “I really don't like you right now.” Getting up she stormed off through a doorway that was created from nothing. Seeing no point in being there other than to continue pestering the young woman Loki followed after.

He had to give her points for creativity. As they walked through the doorway their surroundings switched from library to hot Arabian setting. Her control of her mind was fine tuned enough to even include his own person in the change. Where he'd been wearing a plain green tunic and black leggings before, he now wore a green vest embroidered with snakes along the shoulders, and black pants made to poof out around the knees and draw closed around his ankles. Unconcerned with the amount of bare skin he was displaying he found Darcy had disappeared entirely.

He was in some kind of chamber made of sand, there were no doors and only two windows that looked out onto empty desert. In the middle of the circular room was a single pedestal with an amethyst lamp resting in the middle. Familiar with this Midgardian folktale he knew what was expected of him. Stepping forward he took hold of the lamp and gave it a rub with the edge of his vest.

Rather than something spewing out of the lamp, a bright purple mist slithered out and sucked him inside. As he landed roughly on a couch strewn with pillows music began to fill the space. From the opening cords he gave himself a small pat on the back for rightly choosing a song she might work with.

 _I feel like I've been locked up tight_  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...) 

A breathe of air brushed against his ear, turning to look he found Darcy's lips mere inches away from him. She was wearing a rose pink halter top made of cotton with silk straps that ended just below her breasts. From her hips down she wore a matching silk sash and a skirt that was straight with a slit up both sides, allowing her legs to move freely. Her body was draped across a collection of cushions allowing him to trace his eyes over every curve.

If she meant to scare him away by accosting him with her horrible taste in music and sexual advances; she clearly had not done enough research about him. As the God of Mischief he could take what was thrown at him and twist it to his advantage. 

He intended to reach forward and bring her luscious lips to his own, a kiss had jolted her out of her fantasy before. It would likely work the same again.

Only he found he couldn't move. Turning to face the other way he found a duplicate of Darcy dressed in the same outfit only in a shade of red resembling blood. While he had been distracted by the Rose Darcy, Blood Darcy had tied her sash around his wrist and around a metal bar that framed the bottom of the couch. He hadn't felt a thing or even detected her presence.

“You little minx.” He had to give credit where credit was due.

 _If you wanna be with me_  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way 

The music continued to play and now it was Blood Darcy that was lip syncing to the words. Knowing the game now he turned his attention back to Rose Darcy. Again his reaction was just a bit too slow. His other arm was now bound to the metal bar that framed the top of the couch where he'd let it rest. Rose Darcy gave a saucy wink and moved off the couch; her hips swayed and twitched in time to the music.

 _If you wanna be with me_  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do 

Blood Darcy blew Loki an exaggerated kiss and danced her way towards Rose Darcy. They grabbed each other in a hug morphing into a singular Darcy with a ruby shaded outfit. The music paused as Darcy strut over and promptly sat in his lap, “Now then. Here are your options. You swear on your life that you'll never come back into my head unless I expressly ask you to. Or, I let the song keep going and I split into two again and I amuse myself with different means of teasing you relentlessly. And when I say tease, I really mean torture. What will it be Aladdin?”

“You must be joking. You don't believe I will sit here idly while you enjoy yourself? As my own ethereal identity I can simply.....What have you done?” Loki had focused on the sashes to make them come loose. They didn't move, instead they seemed to become tighter. Turning less amused eyes on her he was quite irritated to see her batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

“Yea see here's the thing about Cranium Mansions, besides sounding cooler than Mind Palace, you get to make different versions of yourself right? Well those two different Darcy's you were tied up by weren't just me split in two, they were two different identities I made for myself and created little rooms for in my mansion. Pinkie is shy and adorable but is also amazingly spectacular at oral when she's in the mood. Red is a bossy wench that knows every single spot of the male anatomy that will drive you bonkers with a boner. So unless you're able to dig around in my brain and disconnect those rooms that they spawn from you're completely at my mercy. I'll ask you again, what's it going to be?” Her trap had worked so beautifully Darcy was having an incredibly hard time not doing an 'In-Your-Face' dance.

She'd bluffed before, he couldn't resist seeing if she was bluffing now. He also wasn't going to give in to her demands. These excursions into her psyche were more fun than he'd had in a very long time. He could suffer some teasing. Compared to what he'd suffered through on the end of sensory experience he could endure anything. Settling back into the cushions he threw back his head with a grin, “Have at it then Ms. Lewis. I'm not about to swear anything.”

She stilled, clearly not anticipating this move on his part. She'd been betting on him being all “I'm a God and not interested at all in your carnal exploitation. You sicken me mortal insect.” _'Men are men no matter what race or universe they come from.'_ Not one to back down on this particular threat she shrugged, “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

She wiggled off his lap and back onto her feet. She snapped her fingers and the music started back up, Loki watched as Darcy split in two merely by doing a twirl. Rose Darcy had flushed pink cheeks and wouldn't meet his eyes. Blood Darcy had her hands on her hips as she scanned over his body. Finished her assessment Blood Darcy; which he suddenly noticed had her hair pulled back in a long braid down her back; swayed towards him.

_The music's fading and the lights down low_  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...) __

_He had to admit he was mesmerized. He felt that itch again to touch, grab and caress as she took back her spot to his left. With his hand secured below she was able to lean in and hover just an inch from his lips, right when he thought she was going to kiss him Blood Darcy reached forward and turned his face away by the chin. Her lips pressed the lightest kiss against the inner shell of his ear, a shudder rippled down his spine. Her tongue went to work starting where the kiss had been and slowly working along the entire edge. A sharp exhale escaped him from the sensation. He could feel himself beginning to get hard already and she'd barely touched him._

_With his face turned away from Blood Darcy he found himself watching as Rose Darcy slowly moved her way towards his right side._

_If you wanna be with me_  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way 

_On the verse about price Rose Darcy's eyes finally flashed up, her mouth twisting into that seductive smirk. He had to repress the urge to gulp._

_His right arm tied up above him Rose Darcy was able to snuggle up close and tuck herself in against his chest. He felt her lips press a tender kiss to the under side of his jaw, then against his throat, and then the center of his collar bone. Realizing she was lowering herself further down his body Loki recalled what Darcy had said about Rose's oral capabilities._

Blood Darcy reminded him she was still there with a light bite to his earlobe. That had him fully hard and yearning. If he could get his blasted hands free he would grab each woman and smash them back into the original, cursed woman. 

Rose Darcy was down to his belly button where she drew a circle along the edge with her tongue. His hips bucked involuntarily. 

Blood Darcy was working his neck over with very precise nips and suckles. 

Rose Darcy traced her index finger delicately over his skin right on the edge of his pants. His hardened cock was doing its best to rip through the material to meet her very close mouth. 

Blood Darcy smirked into the next kiss she pressed into his neck. 

Just as Rose Darcy began to pull his pants free the room shattered. 

_~~~ ~~~ ~~~_

“Darcy! WAKE UP!” 

Darcy sat bolt up right gasping from the shock. Natasha stood back giving her the space to breathe. Grabbing her glasses and squinting against the light Darcy croaked, “What? What's going on?” 

Natasha answered by pointing to the clock next to Darcy's bed. The readout said 12:30 pm. Darcy had gone into her trance at 7 am. Her mind groggy she squeaked, “How? That's never happened before. Oh my God Jane must be flipping out. Did anyone feed her yet?" 

“Yes Bruce made her pancakes and coffee, but only after she came and got me saying you weren't waking up. Bruce had to tell her about your experiments with the Mind Palace. She intends to give you an earful when you get to the lab.” Natasha leaned a hip against the wall and asked, “Did it work?” 

Recalling everything that had happened Darcy answered with a smirk that made Natasha proud. 

“Good. Next time save it for the end of the day.” 

“Yes ma'm.” Darcy gave her a salute and watched her leave. She vaguely wondered if Loki learned his lesson. 

That question was answered when a glittering green post it note appeared on her bathroom mirror with elegant gold writing that read, “Just remember. That game can be played both ways. See you in your dreams.” 

Darcy blinked, the post it note vanished, and then she gulped. 


End file.
